fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath (2003 anime)
Wrath (Japanese:ラース, Rāsu) is a young Homunculus created by Izumi Curtis in an attempt to revive her son. He is a character exclusive to the first anime, not to be confused with the Wrath from the manga and Brotherhood. Powers and Abilities Wrath is a Homunculus, and thus has amazing powers of recuperation, strength, speed, and unaging longetivity. Futhermore, while in possession of Edward's lost limbs, Wrath displays the ability to perform Alchemy without a transmutation circle - something which is unique to both Alchemists and Homunculi. But his particular Homunculus power is the ability to merge and fuse his body with virtually any matter, both living and inanimate, organic and inorganic, and can even accelerate the speed in which he merges through the Alchemy he uses. He also has the ability to move his altered body parts like he did with Izumi's cloths to ensnare Alphonse. Role in the Story In the anime, Wrath is the Homunculus reincarnation of Izumi's son, who died at birth. She tried to resurrect him and failed. Wrath spent much time in the Gate, waiting and wanting to go out. The Gate opened while the Elric Brothers were trying to resurrect their mother. It was then when Wrath gained Edward's arm and leg. Long after, he says, he opened the Gate himself and then lived on Yock Island, the same island where the Elric Brothers spent one month. Following a quick battle with Izumi and the Elrics, he is forgiven by the former and allowed to stay with the Curtis family. But after being captured by the military and found by Envy, who feeds him his first Red Stones, Wrath joined the other Homunculi. As time went on, he began to think of Sloth as his mother. When Sloth was being repeatedly slashed by Lust as a distraction so Ed could get his mother's body bone, Wrath appeared and took it before Ed, fusing it with himself. Then, Wrath went back inside and stopped Lust from attacking 'mommy'. Sloth tried to run away, but Ed followed her. Wrath was about to follow them, but Lust stopped him. They fought until Wrath found the locket Edward had thrown to Lust previously. As with other Homunculi, Lust was paralyzed by being in close proximity to the body parts of the person intended to be revived (in this case hair attached to the locket). With this advantage, Wrath used his borrowed limbs to perform alchemy and killed her. After that, he went to save Sloth, and fused himself with her, so he would "never lose her". However, because he still had Trisha's (Ed's mother) bone fused with him, being so close to Sloth paralyzed her. Ed took that chance, and used alchemy to turn her liquid body into ethanol, making Sloth evaporate into the air. Later, Izumi appeared and tried to convince Wrath to come with her. Wrath, insisting that Sloth was his real mother, didn't believe Izumi and ran off. He didn't appear again until he, Dante, and Envy were inside the underground city. He ran to Dante and Envy, while asking to use the Philosopher Stone to bring Sloth back. Envy kicked him off and beat him up for his behavor. When he appear a short time later to try again, Dante opened the Gate with Rose's baby and had the black hands of the Gate Children take Wrath's right arm and left leg which originally were Ed's arm and leg to prevent Wrath from using his alchemy. Afterward, he was left on the floor, until Ed was brought back to life after being killed by Envy. Ed asked Rose to take Wrath with her above ground. In the last episode, he was seen in the Rockbell residence, with an automail arm and leg and was living with Winry and Pinako, until he decided to leave. Conqueror of Shamballa Later on, he appeared in Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa. There, he was seen in the forest, disheveled and possibly grieving over Izumi's death. Winry found him and took him back to the Rockbells' house to be fed and to get maintenance on his automail. Then, when Alphonse came back after finding out that his brother was alive, Wrath anticipated what his intentions were. He led Alphonse to the Underground City, where they were attacked by a transformed Gluttony. Wrath and Gluttony battled, until Wrath made it to the Transmutation Circle Al had drawn that would open the Gate, where he intentionally let himself be bitten by Gluttony. Then, he told Alphonse that he knew he was planning to sacrifice himself to bring his brother back, claiming that he never wanted to see anything like that ever again. Alphonse tried to argue, but Wrath told him that he wanted to go to his real home, where "mommy" was. Alphonse went through with the transmutation and Wrath, in his untainted form with all limbs was seen in front of the Gate, the doors opens soon after with Izumi there to greet him. He was last seen walking to his mother ( his proper mother) and embracing her before the gate closed, finally reunited, the two of them disappear into the hereafter together. He and Gluttony die at the same time and are the fifth and sixth Homunculi to die. Last Words: "Please...I just wanna go home...where mommy is... AAAH! NOW!" Trivia *Excluding Father, Wrath is the only Homunculus in the Fullmetal Alchemist continuity capable of using Alchemy, due to his right arm and left leg originally belonging to Edward Elric. *His Japanese seiyu, Nana Mizuki, also does the voice of Lan Fan in the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood anime. *Whereas the manga storyline has Pride as a young boy and Wrath as the Fuhrer, it is interesting to note that the 2003 anime has these roles reversed. *Wrath is similar to Truth in that he resided at the Gate and obtained Ed's right arm and left leg after the the Elric brothers' failed human transmutation. In addition--and perhaps not coincidentally--both characters are voiced by Luci Christian in English. Also, he is likely one of the Gate Children, who were based off Truth to some degree. *Wrath is the only Homunculus from the 2003 anime whose appearance and role are completely original. Izumi's child was mentioned in the manga, but never seen. Category:Homunculi Category:Characters Category:Alchemist Category:Deceased